0.8 Perisno Guide
Creating your character 0.8 allows you to have (currently) three different starts for your characters, and removed the “Inheritance” option in character creation. Like all other Warband mods, you create your own character through several different options offered to you, IF you pick the standard start for your character. The other two starts are slightly different; there is one where you become a raider and have to avenge your fallen comrades to regain your honor, and another one where you shipwrecked as a merchant, and must rebuild your finances and career. These starts, while providing you with unique additions (Unique companion for raider, and significantly better starting gear for Merchant), doesn’t affect the gameplay, and can be chosen at the player’s desire. Raider start You can choose the raider start by picking the "In an island far to the north" option. The player is a viking-like raider son of another raider embarking on his first raid against the Valahir. The expedition, as the texts say, was going quite well, until Aethling Svafar showed up and you and another raider, by the name of Hyk, fled leaving behind your leader who was killed by Svafar. The player is then presented with the scene of his native island. In your ship there is Hyk, who you can recruit as a companion if you speak to him. Just in front of you when the scene starts there is a villager who is not pleased with your cowardice in the raid, thus attacking you. However, the starting stats of the raider are really nothing to sneeze at (for example, 6 in power strike), hence it will not be difficult to put the guy down. Once you disembark, to your left there is a merchant from wich you can buy supplies, and to your right there is the village elder, speaking to him a 2nd time he will port the player to the desired Perisno capital. The player, having lost his honor, has to avenge his raid leader by capturing Aethling Svafar and challenging him to a duel in the prisoner screen. Svafar fields Volheree troops as well as Valahir units, normally he fields 250 men, so it is advisable for the player to join either the Maccavia or the Recih to have a chance in capturing him. But that's the easy part. Svafar is no joke in the matter of fighting, with 50 points in STR, 96 hp and 10 in Power Strike, not to mention the fact that he has 500 profiency points in every weapon. It is advisable to have a decent ranged weapon (throwing axes are an option since you start with 3 Power Throw and he has no shield), a mount may prove beneficial as well as a lance. It is extremely dangerous to engage in a proper melee. Starting out the game Perisno is a difficult mod to start out with. There are a huge variations of different enemies and hostile minor factions who will absolutely demolish any new players. Unlike in Native, where you can ‘solo carry’ your band of peasants against the bandits and sea raiders that roam the land with a lance, in Perisno, you will often find enemies which take no damage from even your couched lance, with your comparatively laughable proficiencies and skills. There are enemies such as Demon Worshippers, Assassins of Ral’Daiun, Third Legionnaires, Ankars, Divine Aethlings, Holy Crusaders and other similarly extremely powerful units which are at the moment hostile to this new, foreign being in Perisno. Your paltry recruits, and the mercenaries which you would be able to afford are simply no match for these elites, and trying to even overcome them at the beginning of the game is simply suicide. Fortunately, Perisno is equally inhabited by looters and bandits which the player can kill for experience and money. But be warned; there are wolves among these sheeps. If you see a small looter party, but with Vanquishers and Knight of Dooms, you should either prepare to sustain immense casualties or just run away. As a new character to this foreign land, doing passive quests for Guildmasters of various towns throughout the land is the best way to start accumulating funds and experience. Delivering ales and cattle escorts (which follows you :D) provides you with usually 500 - 1500 aurums, which is more than enough to sustain your ragtag band of men and women for months. Apart from doing quests, there are many other lucrative and easy way for you to level up your troops and earn more aurums: # Hunting the various herds of animals, and selling their meat and hides are extremely profitable. Around 20 - 30 slaughtered animals can net you 2000 - 4000 aurums if you sell all the resulting gains. # Helping various Lords and Patrols fighting against elite hostile units, and winning, will improve your relationships with their respective factions and ability to loot better armour for yourself and companions. # Trading is highly profitable: Due to the large expanses of Perisno, buying common goods in a town and selling them as exotic rarities in another on the opposite side of the map will provide you with large amount of cash relatively safely. During your travels in building your coffers, you should focus on levelling your character as well. Engage in fights you are sure to win, focus your attacks on the higher tier troops, participating in tournaments are great way to build your character from a commoner to a respectable fighter. Expanding your economy Eventually, you will have around 10000 aurums in your coffers. While it might be tempting to waste your wealth on that shiny new chestpiece that just appeared in the shop, or blow it all away on that beautiful sword, establishing a secure economy goes a huge way in making your future endeavours much easier. Ignore enterprises. As a new mechanic in 0.8, landowning, an immensely popular addition for many players, is introduced in Perisno. Investing your money into acres of land, while seemingly expensive; over 2000 to 3000 aurums per acre, will provide you with a stable source of income which can be slowly increased. Choose a wealthy town and buy land. As the land is accumulating aurums, explore the map and earn more money through combat or accomplishing quests. After a week or two, return to receive the money you earn from landowning, and invest into more land. After a 4 to 5 months, you will finally own all fifty acres of land available, and while you would have spent around 150000 to 200000 aurums in purchasing all the land, the land will reward you with around 10000 aurum every week; your investment will be completely paid off within four to five months, and the land will constantly generate money for you until the end of days. Companions There are different companions which you can hire throughout Perisno. At the beginning, you would not be able to afford the exorbitant fees for Arcanus or Tamaris; two extremely powerful individuals which are deadly fighters and leaders of men. However, you would be able to get Shi-Jin and Zara for free. Shi Jin is a powerful companion, with great gear and proficiencies, and have high trainer skill which can whip your peasants into proper soldiers. Zara, on the other hand, is similarly low level to your starting character, and can be morphed into anything you desire. Companions such as Alindel and Zengesh are cheap and offers invaluable skills for the players. Alindel, being a surgeon, will keep your troops from getting killed, and Zengesh provides tracking and spotting skills which allows your army to traverse faster than most other warbands in the game. Creating a strong army You will quickly notice your peasant troops are literally ants for the high tier troops which you will inevitably encounter throughout Perisno. Farming Snowcrawlers and peasant rebels are great source of experience, and once your troops are upgraded to second or third tier, you can start taking on Volheere raiders and deserters. Having a high trainer skills is definitely paramount to your success.Getting several companions with good trainer skills (Shi Jin for example) will quickly allow you to whip you fresh recruits into somewhat workable units in fights. They aren’t going to be great, but at least you can replace them without too much difficulties. The important thing to note, however, is realising that your unit troops are not going to be effective against elite units unless you have a large amount of them (20 minimum). An individual Maccavian Northguard or Tolranian Kingsmen can cut through trash mobs pretty quickly, but a single lance, or a random arrow, would be enough to remove them from the battlefield. Before taking on any higher tier enemies, be sure to amass a large number of good units. To ensure you win most of your engagements, acquire mercenaries. There inevitably would be several elite units in the occasional looter party, either spawned with them or rescued from prisoners, and unless you can solo defeat them, they will scythe through your units. You can hire faction-specific mercenaries from specific taverns in each faction, and even though they are not the best, you can get them relatively cheaply and they are still much more effective than your troops. These faction-specific mercenaries reflects how their faction fights in general; the Maccavian mercenaries have heavy armour and focuses on survivability and the Elintorians mercenaries focuses on archery (they literally have Chinese-made copies of the Elintorian Crimson Ranger armour). You can hire general mercenaries from taverns as well. Mercenary Stalkers, Bounty Hunters and the fearsome Maiden of Wars could be found throughout various taverns in Perisno, and they provide an exotic and different fighting style to the traditional mercenaries that you can hire from taverns. They are more expensive, but they are much more effective fighters compared the faction specific mercenaries when they are high tier. Mid-game developments Once you have a decent army, it’s time for you to affiliate yourself with a faction. Becoming a vassal is key in being allowed to hold fiefs, and it allows you to recruit Noble units from the castles and towns. At this point, you should have max land in at least two to three different towns. This is vital as a stable cash flow is required for you to sustain your army and your garrisons. Improving relationships with lords are a prerequisite for you to receive any kind of fiefs from your liege beyond the starting village he/she provides for you. Accompany your Marshalls and participate in sieges and battles, assist your fellow lords in need, do quests and all manners of things which would increase your relationship with them. Being an honourable person helps tremendously in this regard, as upstanding and good-natured lords will automatically have their relationship increased with you if you gain honour ratings, even if they never met you before. Your starting village is of little use to you; it’s going to get constantly raided and give you barely any revenue through taxes. You will going to want a castle or a town where you can rest in and store troops which you don’t need with you at all times. Unlike Native, Perisno fiefs are much more realistically garrisoned. Castles almost always have 400 - 1000 troops in them, and towns have 1000+. You wouldn’t be able to solo siege like in Native, and full marshall forces of over 2000 troops are always required to take one of these walled fortresses. Therefore, look for one’s with small amount of garrisons; perhaps ones which was just taken by the enemy. These fiefs would usually be garrisoned lightly and you should be able to take them alone. Unfortunately for you, once you manage to take a castle (rarely towns), you are going to have to defend it against hordes of hungry lords for your land. Large marshall forces would be raised to take the fief away from you, and unless you somehow manages to defend solo against over 1000+ troops, you would most likely lose the fief. Therefore, I highly encourage you in participating in your own marshall forces and take fiefs along with your fellow lords. Increase your relations with them and they would reward your support by supporting you for the acquisition of a new fief. With a around 30+ relationship with your fellow lords in your faction, it’s extremely common for you to become marshall and be able to lead massive campaigns to take enemy fortresses. It also hugely increases your chance of receiving the fief that you just captured. This should be the period where you lead your faction in capturing towns and requesting for yourself. Having a decent amount of properties is important later on in creating your own faction. The Zann Invasion Depending on your rate of progress; some people like to take it slow and build up their forces and finances slowly but stably, while some tries to become vassal as fast as possible. For those who are not a vassal or mercenary of any faction yet, the Zann simply makes the map changes colour, and doesn’t really affect the player in any way. However, if you are affiliated with a faction, then the Zann would definitely be affecting you. When the Zann invades Perisno, there are scripted events which causes massive amount of Zann troops to suddenly appear and besieging towns and castles. Unless you already managed to gather an army filled with elites, you are going to have a hard time trying to stop towns being conquered. This is commonly known as ‘The Black Week’. You will be powerless to stop such a powerful invasion at first, and preventing a town or two falling into the hands of the Zann is usually a great feat. Unfortunately for the player and their faction, the Zann at the height of its invasion will easily have over 10000 troops at any one time on the field, with massive spearheads units and reinforcements roaming uncontested in Perisno due to their massive sizes and large amount of elite units. Regardless of how valiantly the players resist this invasion, towns and castles WILL fall into the hand of the Zann, and in a mere week, you would suddenly find a large portion of the map is in the hands of the Zann; usually even the biggest faction of all. The War against the Zann The major factions of Perisno would be utterly unprepared for such a massive and domineering force to land in Perisno. During ‘The Black Week’, factions wouldn’t be able to muster up a sizable marshal force in time to aid the defences of their fiefs, and the number accuminated would be too small to be effective against tens of thousands of troops the Zann fields in the initial landings. However, once the Zann finished their conquest; their scripted events are finally over, they will find themselves to be in a severe disadvantage despite holding a large amount of fiefs in Perisno. The massive parties you find roaming across Perisno can longer be found; they are used in garrisoning the fiefs the Zann managed to capture. Suddenly, the Zann with their seven lords and their spearhead escorts will find themselves outnumbered against the hundreds of lords in Perisno which they declared war upon, and in weeks or months the first massive campaigns of the various major factions would be initiated to take back their lands. The War against the Zann is a prime time for the players to strive to become the marshal and take back towns which belonged to your faction. This allows players to gain ownership of towns inside of your faction’s territories usually unavailable to the player unless he joins another factions and invades. Example: Being granted Arendal as a fief while being a vassal for Maccavia. Unfortunately for some, the Zann invasion almost guarantee a destruction of a major faction in Perisno; their initial assault mainly focuses on Tolranian, Maccavian, Elintorian and Reich lands, and either of these factions would fall under the immense onslaught of the Zann, and their lands would be part of the new Zann Dynasty. To ensure that your faction does not get demolished, constant vigilance is required; destroy any Zann parties you see, although they might have over 400 troops it is necessary for the Zann to be unable to marshall any more forces after the initial invasion. If you carry hard enough, and lead enough marshal forces to success, the Zann invasion can prove to be an invaluable opportunity to expand one’s territories and make your faction the strongest in the coming days. End Game: The Conquest of Perisno Eventually, you would have reached the point where are ready to rebel against your liege and starting your own kingdom. You should have land in at least 5 different towns, each with the full 50 acres, a town and various castles of your own, and your fiefs being relatively close to each other so you can defend them much easier. (The Falcons makes for the perfect place to start your own faction, but you have to conquer Fountain Hall.) You have to be prepared to make your companions lords as well, in order to be able to field enough troops to start expanding your kingdom. Tamaris, Arcanus, Shi Jin, Silitheviel are great candidates, as they like each other and does not cause conflict within your realm due to their decent personalities. Prior to making them a lord of a fief, however you should invest heavily into their leadership skill so they can field large amount of troops, which would be vital. You will also need at least 30 RtR at the start, at well as 2000+ renown and preferably high honour rating, as that would mean you would be able to recruit honourable lords easier and ensure their loyalty to you even through hard times. When you finally take the plunge and rebel, you would be immediate thrown into war against your former faction. Therefore, it’s much more favorable to you if you rebel when your faction is at war with other factions, which would draw off the heat and ensure that massive marshal forces would not be levied against your fiefs. A good relation with your former liege is also important, as that would allow you to make peace with him relatively quickly, and possibly even obtain a letter of recognition which would make your Right to Rule increase significantly as well. First Steps - Consolidation The first thing to do when becoming a king is to get your court in order; hire all the staff available and make one of your companion minister, as that would offer you all the options available compared to a prominent noblemen from the area. You should then grant some of your villages and castles to your companions, which will make them lords and capable of participating in your marshal forces in either offence or defence. Your faction is likely to be the weakest and smallest faction in Perisno, and your vassals would require time to get their armies together. Immediately make peace with any faction you are at war with, and obtain letter of recognition from other the monarch to boost your RtR. Second Step - Expansion Once your vassals have build up an army, it’s time for aggressive expansion. Look for weakened factions, whose embroiled in war with several fronts. Siege and capture their weakened fiefs, defeat their lords (let them go, however, if they are honourable), and if possible, defeat their faction entirely. Once a faction is defeated, their associated lords would flock to the other factions for vassalage, and many will flee to your court. This will allow you to build up a larger campaign force, and have more lords patrolling around your faction’s territories. As monarch, there are options available to you to make your realm a much safer place. Hiring expensive, yet large parties of mercenaries will deter most lords from snooping around your lands, and a Perisnoan army is a fearsome army of 800+ men which will destroy even campaigns. Third Step - Ending the game At this point, money and troops are no longer an issue, and diplomacy becomes useless as your faction trumps all others. Slowly taking over other fiefs, persuading more lords to join your cause, and conquering every town and castle in your way is merely a chore, and no longer poses much of a challenge with your overwhelming forces at your disposal. Category:Guides